Bitch on the Beach
by Guezeluss
Summary: Sólo un look californiano y un par de cristales kalaxianos eran suficientes para hacer de las mejores noches en el club nocturno. MiamiRickxMiamiMorty


**BITCH ON THE BEACH**

 _Capítulo Único_

 **Notas:** Universo alterno (basado en los Pocket Mortys). MiamiRickxMiamiMorty (limón extra agrio. Leer bajo su propio riesgo). Los personajes _**no**_ me pertenecen, la historia _**sí**_.

* * *

 **.  
**

* * *

Era muy muy tarde; obviamente para alguien normal, en cuanto se refería a Rick, el día apenas estaba empezando. Y para ser sinceros, él odiaba el día, el sol le era insoportable, y peor aun estando a nivel del mar; lo cual estaba considerando un mal lugar para vivir. Pero debía admitir que los mejores clubes nocturnos eran precisamente los ubicados en la playa, para su desgracia.

Por eso mismo prefería permanecer dentro del establecimiento, le daba la sensación de siempre estar en la noche, por no mencionar lo fresco que era. Y lo único que le daba alguna referencia horaria era cuando específicamente _él_ llegaba. A diferencia suya, ese pequeño amaba el sol como si fuera su madre, podía estar bajo los intensos rayos del sol hasta que éste se ocultara, y nada más por esa razón regresaba al club, a consideración de Rick.

No le era necesario un reloj, porque sabía que siempre cruzaría por la puerta principal a la misma hora, a la hora en la que el sol se ocultaba y la temperatura descendía afuera, pero aumentaba exponencialmente adentro, en el club y sobre todo en donde siempre pasaban sus noches.

Lo primero que vio fue ese animal print que resaltaba a la vista de, literalmente, todo el mundo; seguido de ese look californiano que juraba no haber visto jamás en ningún otro Morty que haya visto en su vida. Por no mencionar lo bronceada que estaba su piel, y ese movimiento tan provocativo que hacía con su _Lollipop…_ definitivamente no le recordaba en nada a un Morty.

Y precisamente por esa razón se daba la libertad de divertirse lo suficiente con ese Morty bronceado, en específico nadie más podía acercársele sin su consentimiento y sin pagar lo suficiente como que valiera la pena el dejar a su propio Morty, el cual estaba de acuerdo con pertenecerle sólo a él, pese a disfrutar el estar con demás personas, sin importar lo que fueran, él de igual manera sólo deseaba divertirse.

—Oye Rick, ¿por qué no algún día me acompañas a tomar el sol? Estás realmente pálido; tanto que pareces un abuelo. —toma la suficiente distancia para acomodarse sobre las piernas de Rick, sin estorbarle tanto como para que él pueda tomar su licor que estaba sobre la mesa. — ¿Y qué dices? No soy tan difícil de complacer. —susurra muy cerca del oído de Rick, sacando el dulce de su boca para hablar con más claridad, lo cual no fue suficiente, ya que seguía salivando con tanto tiempo tener una paleta dentro de su boca.

—Peque-eeeurrrrp-ño ma-malnacido, sabes que no puedes andar por ahí así vestido, ¿nun-nunca te lo dijeron tus padres? Hay degenerados allá fuera detrás de tu culo. —da grandes sorbos a su bebida súper cargada, antes de perder la compostura por completo.

—Así como tú, ¿no, Rick? —mira su rostro con cansancio al notar que le observaba el trasero; le gustaba, no podía negarlo.

Si bien podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, en ocasiones sentía la actitud de Rick tan represiva como si fuera alguno de sus padres, o al menos alguno de sus familiares. Ah no, si ni recuerdos tiene de su familia, sólo de Rick, tal vez por eso hace lo que quiere sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, nada más enfocándose en su propio placer y gusto… sobre todo placer, era lo que más disfrutaba y para lo único que valía la pena seguir yendo con Rick.

—Oye Mor, —así prefería llamarle— ¿no te gustaría cambiar ese sucio dulce por algo mucho mejor? —la mirada lasciva de Rick fue descubierta de sus gafas de sol al querer verle mejor al niño, éste seguía lamiendo la paleta pero exhibiéndola aún más, como queriendo decir que aceptaba.

En todo el club nocturno sólo había una habitación a la cual nadie podía entrar, a excepción de Rick y cualquier otra persona que él dejara entrar. El ruido de la música y la gente cada vez aumentaba a medida que anochecía, era perfecto en todo sentido, a ambos le agradaban ese ambiente tan… excitante.

Los ojos de Rick empezaron a brillar cuando estaba empezando a sentir cerca el cielo, era precioso y un niño lo estaba guiando, el mismo niño que lamía y succionaba su pene como si fuera alguno de sus dulces que siempre comía, siempre… debía ser por eso que lo hacía tan bien. Rick lleva una de sus manos hacia la cabeza del niño, para profundizar el acto y, notar sorpresivamente que no se había atragantado; por un momento piensa si había practicado con alguien más, pero una fuerte presión en su miembro lo hace sacar cualquier pensamiento, el que fuera.

Al bajar su vista, lo único que ve es esa rubia cabellera que como le recordaba a esas prostitutas que solía frecuentar, era muy parecido, sí, pero se diferenciaba enormemente en el hecho de _ese_ niño sí le importaba, era al único que le parecía irremplazable.

El niño continuaba lamiendo, de arriba abajo o metiéndola completa en su boca, no importaba de qué manera, le encantaba ver a Rick hacer esas reacciones tan divertidas para él. De vez en cuando aplicaba un poco de fuerza en su boca para maximizar la sensación… a creencia suya, pero al parecer funcionaba bastante bien en Rick. En algún momento siente un espeso líquido pasarle por la garganta, sentiría asfixia si no fuera por su vasta experiencia con ese estúpido hombre mayor.

— ¿Qué pasó, Rick? ¿Por qué ahora tan pronto? —dice después de terminar de tragar y de separarse por completo de Rick, para inmediatamente dirigirse hacia una mesita de noche e irse directo a buscar algo en un cajón.

—Cállate, Mor. Cada día hablas más como una prostituta. —después de cerrar sus pantalones, saca de su chaqueta rosada unos cristales kalaxianos para luego botar su prenda en donde fuera a caer. En momentos así, prefería estar bajo el efecto de ese oro inhalable, realmente le hacía disfrutar por mucho más sus sucios actos.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces la misma mierda antes del sexo? ¿Acaso soy muy feo para tu gusto? —ríe al verle machacar esos cristales azulado que siempre lo hacía exaltar, remueve la envoltura de su nuevo dulce para lamerlo un par de veces.

—Si fu-fuera así ni siquie-eerrp-ra me atrevería a tocarte.

— ¿Crees que no sé que te has metido incluso con alienígenas? No quiero ni imaginarme con qué otra cosa has tenido sexo. Me das asco. —dice con evidente sarcasmo, colocándose sobre el sofá de una manera muy provocativa para cualquier ser humano.

—Hey, creía que era una mujer. —reprocha antes de comenzar a inhalar el polvo de los cristales kalaxianos, una sola vez fue suficiente para terminar con todo lo que estaba en la mesa; el pre-adolescente se contrae al verle los ojos azules, sabía que ya no había remedio hasta pasar los efectos.

Éste mecánicamente quita la chaqueta de _animal print_ de su cuerpo, sabiendo que sería asqueroso cuando se llenara de sudor. Rick complaciente de ver su cuerpo casi desnudo, baja con desespero la cremallera de sus pantalones con ya un bulto bastante notorio en su entrepierna. El niño al ver esto le dirige una mirada lasciva, aún sin sacar el dulce de su boca.

Rick no aguantaba más esa erección, por lo que rápidamente se dirige hacia la cavidad del niño, sudoroso e igualmente excitado que él. Ambos se deshacen de su ropa interior y el niño con extremo libido separa sus glúteos con ambas manos al ver la erección de Rick, sonriente.

Arremete contra el niño de forma desesperada, apoyándose sobre el sofá para poder tener un panorama completo de él, admira su piel bronceada su larga y rubia cabellera, le recuerda a alguna de las mujerzuelas con las que se metió; luego se siente estúpido de hacer aquella comparación. Es tan sencillo como que los gemidos de ese niño eran como la música más relajante y excitante que jamás haya oído; los gemidos de aquellas prostitutas eran forzados y vulgares, nada que ver.

En algún momento siente las pequeñas manitas de Mor rasguñarle la espalda, como un tierno gatito; y seguía penetrando al niño sin ningún momento interrumpido, todo el tiempo estando lo más pegados a sus cuerpos sudorosos para oír de la mejor manera todos sus sonidos corporales, y besarse apasionadamente de vez en cuando, la boca de Mor escurría saliva cada que lo hacían.

Rick queriendo cambiar de posición, voltea al niño hasta quedar a espaldas de él, luego vuelve a profanarlo viéndolo por arriba de él todo el tiempo, sin ver su rostro, sin estar del todo consiente que era su propio nieto, _porque realmente no le recordaba a ningún otro Morty que haya conocido en su vida._

Por eso accedía a hacer esas cosas con su sangre, y también porque Morty no sabía que era un Morty, nunca lo supo y nunca lo sabrá, porque simplemente no era necesario.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Confieso que sentí una increíble vergüenza cuando escribí la última escena, lo siento, aún no me acotumbro a esto._ **  
**


End file.
